The invention relates to a device, of the thermocouple type, responsive to a temperature gradient, i.e. a thermal fluxmeter or a thermal sensor.
Thermo-electric couples are known responsive to a temperature gradient, usable as heat flux detectors, of fluxmeters, comprising an assembly of thin plates of constantan, copper and chromel.
Such fluxmeters are described for example in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,607,445 and 3,767,470 in the name of Frank F. Hines.
Fluxmeters are moreover known comprising a thin elongated plate of a plastic material around which is wound a wire of constantan one part of which is silvered or coppered, the silvered or coppered parts forming conceivably thermocouples, whereas the noncoated parts form connections which connect the thermocouples in series (see book by Max Jakob Heat Transfer, ed. John Wiley New York and Chapmann & Hall London 1957, vol. II, p. 195 and 196) where a device invented by L. M. K. Boelter is described with reference to FIG. 33-23, as well as a nondated TPD brochure from Technisch Physische Dienst of Delft, Netherlands.